percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiamat
Tiamat is the primordial goddess of creation and chaos in Mesopotamian mythology, she is probably the oldest deity in any pantheon anywhere. Tiamat can take the form of a beautiful woman or a giant fearsome dragon. In her Dragon Form she is about twice as powerful as Typhon. History Tiamat the mother of the Sumerian pantheon ruled peacefully beside her husband Abzu and they shared between them the 7 Tablets of Destiny, until a trio of younger gods named Anu, Enki, and Enlil killed Abzu and took his crown and 3 tablets declaring that they now in charge of the universe. This started a war amongst the gods where the younger gods supported the three usurpers while the elder gods supported Tiamat in her campaign to avenge Abzu's death. The rebel gods weren't as powerful but they had greater numbers, and were strengthened by the support and worship of humanity. To rectify this Tiamat brought forth monsters and demons including some dragons to aid her cause. Unlike the Titanomachy which lasted for only a decade this war lasted for centuries and as the war continued the once peaceful and benevolent Tiamat become increasingly chaotic and insane and cruel. In the final battle of this war Tiamat was defeated her in her dragon form by shooting an arrow into her mouth to pierce her heart, afterwards Tiamat's body was cut into pieces and the gods thew half of the pieces into outer space and buried half of them in parts of the earth all over Mesopotamia. Following this defeat all the elder gods who supported Tiamat were imprisoned in Irkalla (the Sumerian underworld). Ironically the elder gods imprisoned in the underworld would survive the downfall of Mesopotamian civilization and ancient Mesopotamian religion which would cause most of the heavenly Sumerian gods to fade from existence. Countdown to Tiamat's return The Apotheosis Initiative has sent teams to excavate sites all over the middle east and sent explorers into outer space searching for the pieces of Tiamat's body so that they can help her reform. Monsters created by Tiamat Tiamat created many monsters to help her in her campaign against the younger gods. The following 11 monsters were the most powerful of all the monsters and were present during the final battle of the war. After the war was over these 11 monsters were captured and enslaved by the younger gods. They were freed after the Sumerian gods fell from power, these 11 have allied themselves with the Apotheosis Initiative to aid in the return of Tiamat. * "Venomous snake" a horned snake with two forelegs and wings * "Great Dragon"' a lion-dragon demon * "Exalted Serpent"; Hybrid of a serpent, a lion, and a bird * "Furious snake": a scaly dragon with hindlegs resembling eagle talons, feline forlegs, a long neck and tale, and a forked tongue. * "Big weather beast", a lion headed storm demon with the feet of a bird. * "the Mad Lion", a human headed Lion-man. * Scorpion Man * Scorpion Woman: (The Scorpion Man's wife) ** The Scorpion man and woman created by Tiamat has sired an entire race of monsters similar to themselves. * Violent Storms * Fish-Man: * Bull-Man Seven "Slain Heroes" These monsters were originally killed by the warrior god Ninurtu they have been released from Irkalla by Ereshkigal in order to aid Tiamat. * Warrior Dragon * Palm Tree King * Lord Saman-ana * Battle Bison Beast * The Mermaid * Seven Headed serpent * Six Headed wild ram Other monstrous children of Tiamat * Asag: a demon so evil his presence makes fish boil alive in rivers. ** Asag is accompanied into battle by an army of rock offspring born from his union with the mountain goddesses. * Rabisu "the Vagabond": is an evil vampire spirit that lurks in dark corners and menaces the entrance to houses waiting to attack. The Vagabond can be repelled by pure salt however. * Pazuzu: King of the Wind demons, bearer of storms and drought. * Anzu: a storm bird that can breath fire, lightning, and ice who once stole the tablets of destiny. Personality Tiamat is insane but not in the way you might assume. Strangely for a goddess of chaos, when Tiamat manifests in dreams she speaks politely in a cheery voice, there is a disconnect between her warm sunny demeanor and her goal of genocide against the gods. She appears to be rather sadistic. Since most of the Mesopotamian gods have faded away she won't be able to satisfy her desire for revenge. Instead she now wants to destroy the gods from every other pantheon. Tiamat is perfectly aware of the fact that once the Apotheosis Initiative doesn't need her anymore they'll try to destroy her but she says she doesn't care. If Tiamat is pushed too far her warm sunny demeanor will be replaced by raw violent bestial behavior. This is accompanied by her shifting from humanoid to dragon form. Category:Sumerian deity